Imari Suzukawa
Imari Suzukawa '(鈴川伊万里 ''Suzukawa Imari) is the lead Cure in Fairytale Pretty Cure!. ''She is an energetic, optimistic, and determined 13-year-old girl who puts her heart into everything she does. She wishes to fit in with her fellow students at Minwa Academy despite the fact that she is the poorest girl in school and has been dubbed the “Club Flunk”. Her catchphrase is '“Supreme smile power!” (最高笑顔パワー! Saikō egao pawā!) Imari’s alter ego is Cure Fable '(キュアフェイブル Kyua Feiburu'') the Story of Dreams. Personality Imari is a first-year student at Minwa Academy. She is an energetic girl which causes her to become scatterbrained and easily flustered at times. She can also be very clumsy at times and can change from serious to humorous in a blink of an eyes. However, Imari is always kind to everyone she meets and can't help but show sympathy towards her enemies. She always in a happy mood and very optimistic and always looks on the brighter side of things. She is a very brave girl who never gives up on her goals, even if she falls flat on her face half of the time. Appearance Imari is a short, lightly-tanned girl with straight, chin-length chestnut brown hair with shorter bangs that split down the middle. The left side of her bangs are pinned with a yellow and pink crisscross hair-clip. She has light pink-coloured eyes. Her summer outfit consists of a short-sleeved pink hoodie with a big lilac bow on the front along with light yellow on the inside of the hood, bubble shorts, white socks, and bright pink-and-yellow sneakers with her lases tied into a cute bow. Her winter outfit consists of a bubblegum-pink t-shirt with darker trimming and a pale pink cardigan sweater overtop, two-layered lilac miniskirt, white thigh-length stockings with watermelon-pink ribbons wraps around the top and tied into cute bows, and heather-purple Mary Jane shoes with silver heart-shaped buckles. She wears her Minwa Academy school uniform with the light pink first-year student neckerchief, white loose socks, and pink penny loafers. As Cure Fable, her hair becomes blonde and much longer; waist-length in pigtails tied in pink bows adorned with white wings. Pale pink puffed long-sleeved shirt details with bright pink and yellow, red Chelsea collar with a single yellow stripe, hot pink sweetheart neckline tube top, short pink skirt, long white leggings with ruffled edges and covered in yellow stars, short dark pink heel-boots detailed into light pink and yellow stars, and golden star-shaped earrings. History Enrolled in Minwa Academy Imari's family is not a well-heeled family, yet she somehow managed to get into the elite Minwa Academy. How she got accepted into the school has not been made clear, but it could explain Imari's goal to try and fit in with her schoolmates. Meeting Bukku and Becoming Cure Fable As Imari struggles with fitting in after she gets kicked-out of the Girls' Tennis Team for breaking the captain's nose, she also discovers that everyone has dubbed her the "Club Flunk". As Imari is about to start walking home, she spots something falling from the sky. It ends up bonking her right on the head.The falling object is revealed to be a fairy known as Bukku who states to be the Prince of Fanciful Kingdom who escaped to earth for a very important mission. But, the fairy prince did not come alone. Dark beings known as the Dark Charm Knights had chased Bukku to Yūkibarano to bring him to Desolate Castle and their master. When Imari tries to save Bukku and her strong desire to protect him unlocks her PreHeartBook. Imari transforms into Cure Fable, the Story of Dreams. Relationships 'Bukku '- Bukku lives with Imari and goes everywhere with her. Imari takes good care of him and makes all of his meals. She hopes that they will become closer and call each other by their first names. As of Episode 14, Bukku went to stay at Tomoka's home instead. 'Tomoka Fukumoto '- Imari's upperclassman and fellow teammate who become good friends. 'Yū Shiraishi '- Imari's best friend who she struggles to keep her Pretty Cure secret from. 'Masato Kashima '- Imari's elite upperclassman who she treats with respects for his position as student council president. She keeps her composure when he is harsh towards her. 'Tsubaki Nīmi '- Imari's upperclassman who she admires for her determination and for always trying her best. 'Osamu Suzukawa '- Imari loves her father and laughs at all his jokes. He taught her how to cook and she loves cooking alongside him at Bell-Bell Café. 'Mari Suzukawa '- Imari loves mother and hopes to one day grow-up to be a wife and mother like her. 'Izumi Suzukawa '- Imari loves her little sister with all of her heart even when they bicker with each other. She is very generous and selfless with Izumi and always leaves her extra sweets she makes. Cure Fable '''"Story of Dreams! Cure Fable!" 夢の物語！キュアフェイブル！ Yume no monogatari! Kyua Feiburu! Cure Fable '(キュアフェイブル ''Kyua Feiburu) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Imari. She controls the power of dreams and transforms with the phrase, "Pretty Cure, Unlock My Story!". Her main attack is Dreamy Joie De Vivre, which she can only preform with her PreHeartBook. Attacks * 'Dreamy Joie De Vivre '(夢ようなジョワドヴィーヴル Yume Yōna Jowadovu~īvuru) is Cure Fable's main attack that can only be used when she has her PreHeartBook. * 'Pinky Shoot '(ピンキーシュート Pinkī Shūto) is one of Cure Fable's sub-attacks, a strong beam of light. * 'Dream Bubble '(ドリームバブル Dorīmu Baburu) is Cure Fable's shield-attacks that can only hold from one attack before popping. * 'Fable KaBoom '(フェイブルカーブーム Feiburu Kābūmu) is a sub-attack that acts as an explosion of light. * 'Fable Twinkle '(フェイブルトゥインクル Feiburu To~uinkuru) is a sub-attack, a shower of pink sparkles that damages and partly blinds the opponent. * 'Big-Bad Howling Twister '(ビッグ悪いハウリングツイスター Biggu-Warui Hauringu Tsuisutā) is a sub-attack that can only be used by the Big-Bad Wolf puppet. * 'Pinocchio Marionette Constrictor '(ピノキオマリオネットコンストリクター Pinokio Marionetto Konsutorikutā) is a sub-attack that can only be used by the Pinocchio puppet. * 'Frog Prince Boomerang '(カエルの王子ブーメラン Kaeru Ōji Būmeran) is a sub-attack that can only be used by the Frog Prince puppet. Etymology 'Imari: '(伊万里) has many different meanings in other cultures, but the translation for her is “faithful”. 'Suzukawa: '(鈴) means “bell” and (川) means "river". The first part of her name inspired the Bell-Bell Café. ''Cure Fable ''is a short story with animals as characters intended to teach a moral lesson. Songs Imari's voice actress, '''Kana Asumi, has provided her voice in image songs about Imari. Many of them include group with Kana Hanazawa, who voices Tomoka Fukumoto. Singles * ≈The Key to My Dream≈ Duets * Your Story♢Fairytale Pretty Cure (along with Kana Hanazawa) * DREAM! DREAM! DREAM! ~Waking Up to Your Future~ (along with Kana Hanazawa) Trivia * Imari's Zodiac Sign is Pisces * Imari's birthday is on Saint Patrick's Day * Imari's Blood Type is AB * Imari is 153cm tall * Imari's favourite flower is the pink rose ** In the Japanese flower language, it means "happiness" ** The flower also symbolizes "admiration" and "sweetness" * Imari is the fifth lead Cure overall to have blonde hair, preceded by Cure Peach, Cure Heart, and Cure Flora, and Cure Miracle ** However, she is the first pink Cure to have brown hair in civilian form ** Imari is seventh blonde-haired Cure to have twintails, the first six being Shiny Luminous, Cure Lemonade, Cure Peach, Cure Sunshine, Cure Honey ''(Popcorn Cheer form), and ''Cure Miracle ''(Ruby Style) * Imari is the youngest lead Cure following ''Haruka Haruno ''and ''Mirai Asahina ** She is the youngest and the shortest in the group ** She is the only known lead Cure to be the youngest in the group * Imari is the sixth Pretty Cure to have the character for "river" ("kawa") in her surname, preceded by Ellen Kurokawa, Nao Midorikawa, Rikka Hishikawa, Iona Hikawa, and Kirara Amanogawa ** However, Imari is the only Lead Pink Cure with "kawa" * Before the start of the series, Imari has been kicked out of four different school clubs ** The Girls' Tennis Team for accidentally breaking the Captain's nose ** Somehow the Origami Club which Imari doesn't like to talk about ** Two unnamed-clubs that probably didn't end well either * In Episode 14, it is revealed that Imari has a fear of bees * As of Episode 14, Bukku no longer stays with Imari Gallery Profiles CureFable.png|Cure Fable ImariS.png|Imari in casual clothes ImariUniform.png|Imari in school uniform ChibiImari.png|Chibi Imari Category:Lead Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Main Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Pink Cures Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Fairytale Pretty Cure! Category:Fairytale Pretty Cure characters Category:Fairytale Pretty Cure! Lead Cures